Blown Away
by Kahurangi Tarakona
Summary: AU Harry learns some startling truths about himself and his parents. Goku isn't exactly as innocent as some believe..
1. Chapter 1

**Blown Away**

**Summary:** Goku definitely isn't as innocent as most people believe him to be, A couple of years before his marriage to Chi-Chi Goku met someone else, finding an innocent love within this person, but when Chi-Chi asks Goku to marry her he believes it is time to settle down, unknowingly leaving behind a lover with a secret, one that can change the future.

15 Years later a young man finds out that his family isn't exactly those he thought it was and that the people he trusted really shouldn't have it. Finding his mother will be hard, but what will be harder is trusting strangers with things he doesn't trust anyone else with. Can Harry do it?

**Warnings: AU, **Language, Swearing, Major Crossover, Original Character(s), Out Of Character(s), Dumbledore, Weasley, Hermione Bashing,

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or Dragon Ball Z.

**Authors Notes: **Amazingly, I don't really like the way I did this first chapter but oh well. Hope you enjoy

**Un-BETA'd**

**-X-**

**Prologue:** One, Two, Three in Passing

_They had first met when she was trying to find a place to stay, really it was something so simple that made her life so complicated, she had been walking towards the closest Inn when he had _literally _run circles around her. Feeling slightly dizzy she had stopped watching him for a moment to try and catch her breath when he had left, huffing she didn't know whether to be amused about the fact that someone had run faster than she could see or pissed that they didn't even apologise about how they left her. She would defiantly find this place much more amusing than every other one._

_The next time they met was almost a week later, she had been on the search for a nice cosy house, preferable somewhere remote and near some of the surrounding forests she had seen, while walking down the side walk she had _literally again,_ walked right into someone, feeling herself falling towards the ground she braced for impact only to feel strong muscular arms surround her, blushing like a virgin she quickly stood and apologised before trying to leave only to have her –Sigh- Saviour follow her towards her destination, so offering to buy him lunch, a part of her was amazed as she sat and watched him eat lunch, while the other was appalled at the amount of the bill. _Honestly_. They had continued to talk and introduced themselves before he had told her about them meeting before, she had cursed at him only to have him laugh at her, that day they he had shown her the surrounding area, he had 'flown' and she had felt her heart melt little by little._

_The next time they met she had already bought her a new place, the day after their 'adventures' together she had made sure to let her real estate agent know exactly where she wanted to live, she had told him to build her a modern three-bedroom house, it would be a modern two storey home, it had open plan living with a rather large kitchen/dining, separate lounge, bathroom downstairs, the three bedrooms were all large, all with built-in-robes with the main connected to an ensuite and another family bathroom upstairs as well. The rooms all had large beds in them and the kitchen had all modern appliances, she had a rather large garden at the back for all her plants and herbs as well as some Chickens, dogs and cats. He had been flying past when he saw her, she had just walked around her own property throwing things here and their when he had landed next to her and had her fist flying to his face. Cursing slightly she had yelled and ranted at him for being stupid and just popping out of know where. After asking what she was doing she had explained everything to him from _Magic_, to her creature status _Vampire_ to the politics and the fact that she had been sent to find out exactly why there had been crazy power levels fluctuating all over the place. _

_And so, he explained. He told her that he could 'power up' slightly, that could do things _like a different type of magic,_ that he actually knew another person who used magic _Baba_, master Roshi's older sister, he explained about his martial arts tournaments he competed in. his friends and everything else. After talking more she had practically dragged him inside only to remember his rather 'large stomach' cursing slightly at her fleeting mind she fixed him something to eat before he started to try and teach her how to fly like he did. It's all Kai._

**-X-**

**Chapter One:** Truth Revealed

Harry sighed, he had been sitting in one of the waiting rooms in Gringotts after Griphook _they only Goblin he knew by name_ had bought him to it and left to get someone else, someone _higher up_. Harry had originally come into Gringotts after Fred and George had sent him some mail _the muggle way_ and told him about Sirius' will, they had told him how their family and Hermione had been happily gossiping about all the money they would be getting now that Sirius was dead, they were also gossiping about how he wouldn't find out about Sirius' Will and that if Dumbledore claimed it than they would be able to get more money for spying on him.

After reading all this Harry had been furious, he didn't really believe it, how could The Weasley family do that to him? How could Hermione do that to him? After everything he had done for all of them, from saving Hermione from the troll in first year_ seeing as it was Ron's fault she was there_, becoming her first friend, after saving Ginny in second year down in the Chamber of Secrets, and saving Ron and Hermione from Prof Lupin and Sirius in third year, and helping them learn and practice defence just this past year.

Fuming to himself Harry had checked and double-checked the letter from Fred and George to make sure that it wasn't sent from someone else, seeing little codes here and there he _knew_ they were telling the truth, crying silently Harry had made a plan, he made sure that this wouldn't continue before planning to escape from the Dursley house-hold.

Now hear he sat waiting for the only Goblin he knew by name to come back, shifting slightly Harry heard the door open before two Goblins entered, seeing Griphook as one of them he turned his attention to the other, he was an old looking Goblin, regal and frail looking, he had pure muscle on his arms, which were covered in armour, he had a larger frame than both Griphook and Harry, watching as he sat behind the desk Harry shifted again trying to get comfortable.

"Mr Potter" the old Goblin says in a slight scratchy voice, "I am Head Goblin Ragnok" he continues looking straight at Harry, "Hello Sir" Harry replies looking at the desk instead of his eyes, not noticing the way the Goblins eyes light with respect just by the way Harry had addressed him, "If what you have given Griphook seems to be true than it seems that we have a traitor within our halls" he said gravely,

"We will of course, do a full investigation into the Potter accounts as well as the Black accounts" he said before pulling out a silver bowl, "But first" he said indicating what he just pulled out, "We need to make sure you are who you say you are" he says before handing a knife to Griphook to give it to Harry, "Just cut you palm, and let some blood drop into the bowl" he said watching as Harry hesitantly cut his palm.

Watching as the blood dropped from his palm into the bowl, Harry watched transfixed as his blood slowly slipped lower and lower into the bowl, he watched as it gathered into a little puddle at the bottom before suddenly falling straight out of the little hole. Blinking slightly he turned his head to see both Griphook and Ragnok were watching him with amused expressions, blushing slightly he jumps when a piece of parchment suddenly appears above the bowl and floats down into Ragnok's waiting hands.

Watching as he read the parchment Harry saw when Ragnok started to pale, his skin complexion slowly started to loose it's colour the further down the list he went, watching as he turned his head to look at him Ragnok cleared his throat slightly before placing the parchment on the table. "Mr Potter" he said gravely, but before he continues he is interrupted, "Harry Sir" he says softly before waiting for Ragnok to continue. "Harry, It seems there are something's that have been kept from yourself" he said folding his hands onto themselves, "And from someone I know personally to be alive" he continued looking at Harry, cocking his head slightly he was somewhat confused, just what was going on.

Looking between Ragnok and the Parchment sitting on the desk Harry wondered if he really wanted to know what was going on, "Wh-what exactly Sir" Harry said stuttering slightly, "Is going on?" he continued, watching as Ragnok rubbed the bridge of his nose Harry is startled when he suddenly hands over the parchment.

**-X-**

Name:_ Harry James Potter_

Age:_ 15_

Parents:

Father:_ James William Potter_

Mother:_ Lily Marie-Rose Evans-Potter_

Grand-Parents Fathers Side_:_

Grandfather:_ Charlus Potter_

Grandmother:_ Dorea Black-Potter_

Grand-Parents Mothers side:

Grandfather:_ Mark Evans_

Grandmother:_ Rose Smith-Evans_

**Harry James Potter Blood adopted son of James Potter & Lily Potter-(Nee Evans), Adoption date July 31****st**** 1990. Age 3 Years Old**

Name of Birth:_ Shikamaru David-Ray William Welford_

Date of Birth:_ 15__th__ April 1988_

Original age:_ 17 _Note: Due to being fed De-aging potion at age 3 Years person appears to be 15 Years of Age.

Birth Father:_ Goku_, Note: Systems say Father was born on different World, Alien? Unknown entity, High Power-levels

Birth Mother:_ Elizabeth Jane 'Yuki' Welford_, Note: Mother seems to of inherited creature status from fathers, Note: Creature status: Vampire

Grand-Parents Fathers side:_  
><em>Grandfather:_ Grandpa Gohan, _Note: Martial Artist

Grandmother:_ Unknown_

Grand-Parents Mothers Side:

Grandfather:_ David-Ray Welford_

Grandfather:_ William Jones-Welford_

**Note: Blood runs have detected Family members alive**

Sister:_ Alexis Suki Welford_

Age:_ 17_

Date of Birth:_ 15__th__ April 1988_

Parents:

Father:_ Goku_

Mother:_ Yuki_

Twin Status

Half-Brother:_ Son Gohan_

Age:_ 15_

Date of Birth:_ May 5__th__ 1990_

Parents:

Father:_ Goku_

Mother:_ Chi-Chi_

Half-Brother:_ Goten_

Age:_ 7_

Date of Birth:_ 2000_

Parents:

Father:_ Goku_

Mother:_ Chi-Chi_

Note: Chi-Chi

Creature Status: Human

Father: Ox-King

Mother: Unknown

**Parental Status: Alive**

**-X-**

Power Blocks: **Note:** All Blocks placed after Blood adoption Potters

_Magical Block 35% 1 Year 3 Months Old_

_Magical Block 35% 1 Year 5 Months Old_

_Magical Block 5% 1 Year 10 Months Old_

_Blood Adoption__ – Black Heir 1 Year 10 Months Old_

_Magical Block 25% 4 Years 10 Months Old_

_Wish Block 5% 4 Years 10 Months Old_

_Memory Block 4 Years Old_

_Memory Block 5 Years Old_

_Memory Block 6 Years Old_

_Memory Block 7 Years Old_

_Memory Block 8 Years Old_

_Memory Block 9 Years Old_

_Memory Block 11 Years Old_

_Rapid Healing ability block 11 Years Old_

_Memory Block 12 Years Old_

_Slight Compulsion 11 Year Old ON-wards, slightly de-grading over time_

_Magical Contract 14 Years Old_

_Memory Block 15 Years Old_

_Compulsion 15 Years Old_

_Compulsion 15 Years Old_

_Memory Block 15 Years Old_

_Magical Block 10% 15 Years Old_

_Mind Magic Block 75% 15 Years Old_

_Magical Readings: 115%_

_Magical De-gratin over time: 2%_

**-X-**

_Inheritance:_

_Gryffindor Inheritance, Blood Adoption Potter_

_Slytherin inheritance, Blood Adoption Potter_

_Potter Inheritance – Blood Adoption Potter_

_Black Inheritance – Blood Adoption Black_

_Welford Inheritance – Blood Relation_

_Vampire Inheritance – Welford Inheritance_

_Creature Blood 75%_

**-X-**

Shaking slightly Harry quickly looks towards Ragnok only to see him watching Harry with a slightly worried expression, turning his gazed back towards the parchment he can't believe what he had just learnt, he was adopted, he had parents who were alive. But why did they give him up? He even had more siblings out there, but.

"I-it said something about Alien?" Harry asked timidly, "Yes" Ragnok said nodding his head, "Our counter parts had sent out someone to investigate some slight fluctuations of power with the outer islands of Japan, they are in something that is known as a _Pocket Dimension_" he said before continuing, "The person they sent out, Elle had just buried her parents so they thought it might be good for her to leave for a bit, but when she got their she learned that the fluctuations where from intense training from some martial artist warriors, she had also seemed to of found out that Goku was born on another planet and somehow ended up on earth" he said before turning towards Harry, "Elle had been fascinated with Goku so she agreed to stay there and keep contact, but then we lost contact with her for a while" he said shaking his head a bit, "We realised she had been pregnant and Goku had left to marry with a childhood sweetheart, leaving Elle with child" he said rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "She had given birth to twin children, a boy and girl" Harry replied watching Ragnok slightly, "Yes" Ragnok continued, "You and your sister" he said indicating the parchment, "But about 3 Years later her son was stolen, kidnapped in the middle of the night" he said looking gravely, "We had search parties out for a couple of years but we didn't count on you being adopted by two people" Ragnok said shaking his head slightly, "Usually only one person blood adopts a child not two than another one after that" he said looking slightly ill, "Elle didn't want to give up so made sure that if you were ever found you know where to look for her" he said smiling a little at that, "She had not wanted to believe that her baby boy was dead" he said rubbing his head slightly, "unfortunately we can't have anyone unwanted following you to her, if you want to find her that is" Ragnok said hastily continuing before Harry can interrupt him, "apparently they don't had contact with the outside world only a little bit every now and then but otherwise just stick to themselves"

"Of course I want to find my mother" Harry says indignantly, "My apologies Mr Po-Harry, but it is something we have to ask" Ragnok says calmly before turning his attention back to everything else said on the parchment, "As for the blocks we have found out" he says pointing to every block, "We'll have to get the Goblin healers to take them off one at a time, it seems that since most of them have been on you for most of your life that if we take on off without preparing than you might die" he said looking grave before hitting a button on his desk and then handing a parchment over to another Goblin who had entered. "Don't worry Harry" Ragnok says watching as Harry breathes deeply while trying to calm his nerves, "We'll take care of things out where while you are aged to your normal age and trained in your magical as well as non-magical education" he said gesturing for Harry to stand and follow him, "You will be going to our time chamber" he said leading Harry though the halls of Gringotts, "In there your blocks will be removed and you will get to age naturally" he said not seeing the panicked look on Harry's face, "B-b-but that's two years" Harry says panicked shaking slightly, hearing Griphook slightly hum he watches as both Ragnok and Griphook chuckle slightly, "I'm Sorry Harry, I forgot to tell you that every 6 Months in the chamber is equal to 6 Hours In real time" Ragnok said still chuckling "You'll be spending a day within the chamber, once you leave we'll debrief you on what is happening and then you'll go into the Will reading of Sirius Black"

**-X-**

Harry had been lead through the halls of Gringotts, after being lead straight down into the depths he had been taken to what he thought was _total awesome-ness_ "The time-chamber" after being told to lie on the bed Goblin Medics along with teachers, scribes and everything else they would need to survive for two years were taken in and the doors were sealed leaving Harry alone with everyone before falling asleep.

The next time Harry woke he woke to a head-ache, his body felt sore all over and he felt like he had been repeatedly hit by a moving car, groaning slightly he had alerted the healers to his consciousness who quickly ran to his side to make sure he didn't move too much. "We have started to take off your blocks Mr Potter" the Head Healer said softly watching him silently as he blinked slowly before opening his mouth then coughing, feeling something being pressed to his lips Harry quickly gulped the liquid _water_ down before clearing his throat, "H-Harry" he said softly, "Call me Harry" he continued looking straight at the healer. "Very well Mr Po-Harry" was said, "I am Head Healer, I am called Tebe, We have removed the first of your blocks" she said softly while checking to make sure he was comfortable, Nodding his head slightly Harry winces when his head explodes with pain. "Will I always pass out?" he asked, his throat still scratchy, "It depends on how much magic is released" she said thoughtfully, "Seeing as you have high power levels, it has been determined that you might pass out due to the shock to your body" she said pulling up a chair by his bed, "We will take the blocks that were placed on you last off before working our way back to the first one" she said explaining to him what was going to happen, "We will wait about an hour or two for breaks and so that we do not rush your body", nodding slowly Harry could understand the logic of what he was being told.

"Is it just you taking all the blocks off, or are their others as well" he asked suddenly, "No, There are others with me to help" Tebe replied startled, "After all blocks have been removed you will be resting for a day before taken into another room to start back up with your education" she said thinking about what the next year in the chamber will be like. Shaking her thoughts away she grabbed Harry a language book before passing it to him, "Start reading, it might help take the boredom away" she said before making her way towards the door, "Stay in bed or I'll stick you there too young man" she said sternly before leaving.

Sighing slightly Harry flicked the book open, skimming through it he groaned before flicking the pages back to the front _might as well read it_ he thought.

Half-an-hour later Tebe and a bunch of other healers re-entered the room, closing the book slowly Harry made sure to dog-ear the page before throwing it onto the bed next to him, "We will be removing the next block now Harry" she says before motioning for him to lie back on the bed, chanting slightly with her arms thrown out above his body, Harry can feel something deep within him start to break, he can feel the way his magic fights to get out, the way his magic expanded once the bridge had been opened, screaming slightly Harry feels more and more magic leaking from the opening , feeling himself black out he doesn't see the other healers run over to him, he doesn't see as his body curls within its self and how his magic sucks itself within his body only to explode outwards shoving everyone and everything back against the wall, as one the Goblins watch as Harry uncurls from around himself, as his body lifts into the air, his hair grows longer down to his shoulders, electric currents lifting his hair and rush down and through his body, before more waves and waves of magic and something_ else_ leave his body, rolling around the room and crashing into everything before pulling itself back in and dumping Harry onto the bed, leaving him breathing deeply and asleep.

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet, sitting around the table eating dinner sat a young woman with her mother, screaming slightly she collapses onto the floor, blood leaking from her eyes slightly.

Not far from them in the middle of the ocean were a group of people also eating dinner, they had all felt the wave of power that had exploded outwards leaving most of them weak at the knees while some others wondering just _what_ was happening.

**-X-**

Groaning slightly, Harry wonders why he feels like _shit_, he was pretty sure that Tebe had said she was only removing _one block at a TIME,_ it felt as if his whole body had been transformed somehow, as if his magic had free reign to do whatever it wanted. Groaning again Harry can hear someone talking to him in a soft voice before feeling a glass being pressed against his lips, gulping down the offered drink Harry slowly blinks his eyes before focussing onto the concerned face of Tebe and the other Goblins with worried frowns standing behind them. "What happened" he all but croaked out "When I released the first block your magic leaked out, releasing its self, when that happened, the next block broke expanding your magic and practically tearing through the rest of the blocks placed on you, you've been asleep for three days, we didn't want to wake you encase something else happened" Tebe said frowning the whole way through the explanation, "Your hair has also grown down to your shoulders" she finished smiling slightly, "huh" is all Harry is able to say after pulling a piece of his hair so he could see it.

Eating some soups Harry quickly falls asleep again, resting his body and mind before waking up and training for the next two years. Waking up the next morning groggily Harry rubs his eyes before remembering what had happened the day before _or well_ four days before. Raising himself onto his elbows he watches as Goblins bustle around him, before watching Tebe walk into the room and give him so breakfast while explaining everything that will happen with his education.

"You will have both magical and non-magical courses taught to you between 9-5, Monday-Friday, Saturdays will be spent on hand-to-hand and martial arts and Sunday will be spent about learning everything you can about managing both the Potter accounts and the Black accounts. The courses you will be taking are as followed:

_Defence against the Arts_

_Transfiguration_

_Potions_

_Charms_

_Magical Theory_

_History_

_First Aid_

_Wood Work_

_Arts & Crafts_

_Science_

_Math_

_English_

_Languages both Creature and Human (Limited to 3 only until fluent than may add another)_

_Basic Hand-to-hand combat_

_Basic martial arts_

**-X-**

**Time Chamber: Two Years Later**

"_My Student, you have learnt all that I can teach you"_ Master Clawtooth said in Gobbledegook looking straight into the eyes of Harry, _"We can now safely release you into the world knowing that you will not die a feeble death_" he said stepping backwards before reaching around to another Goblin standing behind him, turning back around Clawtooth steps towards a kneeling Harry.

Feeling something heavy weigh down on his shoulders Harry is startled when he sees what looks like a silver pendant hanging off a silver chin. The design of the pendant was a simple make, it had a single teardrop with a sword running straight through it, there were two small emerald diamonds on either side of the sword so that it didn't overshadow the design. There were also seemed to be something that looked like a silver spark starting at the end of the sword and working its way towards the hilt. Grateful for the gift Harry tilts his head forward bowing slightly towards his teacher, "This chian and pendant are made of White Gold, the Sword represents your finishing your mastery with the other masters and I, while the teardrop represents you leaving, the spark is your magic and power working with the skills you have learnt" Clawtooth said before taking a step back and motioning for Harry to stand. Standing slightly Harry bows slightly to his old masters before leaving the time chamber back into the 'real world'. Walking through the hall ways leading to Ragnok's office Harry runs into some more Goblins as well as some of the more human workers,

Stopping slightly to so that Clawtooth can knock on the door they wait for them to be called in.

Walking into the Office Harry can see that there are two other people sitting in the office other than Ragnok, turning fully to see who it is Harry is startled when he recognises the faces of Both Fred and George, "Mr Potter" Ragnok says before Harry can take a step forwards, watching as both twins turn to face him fully Harry watches in amusement as they see what he looks like now at his original age, striding forwards he quickly pulls both Fred and George out of their seats and hugs them both, "What are you guys doing here?" he asks sitting in the chair next to them, "We were asked to come" Fred answers for the both of them, "What happened, _To you,_ You look, _amazing_" Fred and George both ask finishing each other's sentence, someone clears there throat before Harry can answer their questions, blushing softly Harry turns his attention back to Ragnok.

"It is good to see you so well Mr Potter" Ragnok says sitting behind his desk with Clawtooth standing to the side of him, _"I told you to call me Harry"_ he replies in Gobbledegook before saying in English, "It is thanks to you, Clawtooth and Tebe that I am this good" he says waving a hand in front of himself. Ragnok stands before grabbing a file and passing it towards Harry, grabbing it he quickly opens it to see that it is his parents Will, reading it slowly he ignores everyone around him.

**-X-**

_This is the last Will and Testament of James William Potter and Lily Marie-Rose Evans-Potter._

_I James William Potter swear on Blood, Soul and Magic that this is my last Will and Testament, October 23__rd__ 1991, If any other will is claimed to be mine it shall not take effect, No other Will shall come to pass unless sealed with the blood of my blood and the magic's of my own._

_I hear by leave a letter for my one and only Heir Harry James Potter, he shall receive this letter the day of his 15__th__ birthday._

_I leave guardianship of my son in the hands of my brother in all but blood Sirius Black, if guardianship is not passed to Sirius for any reason then I and my wife Lily have created a list that .FOLLOWED, if for any reason that Harry is placed with Lily's Older Sister Petunia Evans-Dursley than an Investigation will go into WHY this blood will has not been followed._

_On this list are as follows: Remus Lupin_

_Alice and Frank Longbottom_

_Xeno Lovegood_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_Magical Social Services_

_Magical Orphanages _

_Muggle Social Services_

_Muggle Orphanages_

_I leave the following things to the following people:_

_Sirius Black: New York Apartment, the same one you wanted + 100.000 Gallons_

_Remus Lupin: London Apartment Block A, Penthouse Block B + 100.000 Gallons, Time to do the things you were deserved to do Moony_

_Severus Snape: Letter enclosed within Our Will and also all the potion ingredients within Potter Hall, except it as my apology._

_20.000 Gallons a month to whoever is taking care of Harry with agreement to visitation from the Goblins and Social Services to make sure our son is being cared for properly._

**-X-**

_I Lily Marie-Rose Evans-Potter swear on Blood, Soul and Magic that this is my last Will and Testament, October 23__rd__ 1991, If any other will is claimed to be mine it shall not take effect, No other Will shall come to pass unless sealed with the blood of my blood and the magic's of my own._

_I leave guardianship of my son in the hands of my baby's godfather Sirius Black, Sirius if anything happens to my baby while in your care even the afterlife won't be able to stop me from killing you slowly and painfully. If guardianship is not passed to Sirius for any reason then I and my husband James have created a list that .FOLLOWED, if for any reason that Harry is placed with my Older Sister Petunia Evans-Dursley than an Investigation will go into WHY this blood will has not been followed._

_On this list are as follows: Remus Lupin_

_Alice and Frank Longbottom_

_Xeno Lovegood_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_Magical Social Services_

_Magical Orphanages_

_Muggle Social Services_

_Muggle Orphanages_

_I leave the following things to the following people:_

_Severus Snape: A letter enclosed within this Our Will, I hope that you will watch after Harry since It seems that I cannot_

_Alice Longbottom: All the work that we had been working on before my death + 100.000 Gallons, take care of yourself_

_Petunia Evans-Dursley: I leave you behind a letter and the deed to Number 4 Privet Drive as well as 50.000 Dollars, but If you have raised Harry and have not treated him right than you are to forfeit everything and it all goes back into Harry's hands._

**-X-**

Sighing softly Harry quickly wipes the stray tears from his eyes before turning back towards Ragnok, "Thank you" he says softly before clearing his throat and continuing, "H-Have you started the investigation?" he asks, "Yes, we started one when we realised your parents will haven't been read by those who were supposed to read it" he adds before handing the letter from his father, breathing deeply he rips open the letter before immersing himself within it.

_My Dearest Son,_

_If you are reading this than your mother and I have perished within this house, Your mother and I want you to know that we love you my son, no matter what DON'T let anyone tell you any different, don't let them choose the life you want to live, live the one you want._

_Writing this letter is something that your mother and I must do, there are things that you need to know that I feel we won't be there to tell you about, like the first time you walked, or the first time you talked, but that isn't what this letter is about._

_Harry there are something's you don't yet know and hopefully you have lived a warm and loving life with your Godfather Sirius Black, if as your mother and I fear you haven't then you have lived a life of hardship with Petunia Dursley and her grubby husband._

_Harry I will get straight to the point, your mother and I are not your real parents, We don't know who exactly they are only that they had abandoned you on a street somewhere and Dumbledore had seen you lying down so he bought you to us, I want you to know that I never believed him for one second and neither did your mother._

_When we first got you, you were a healthy baby, you seemed so loved that we wondered why someone wouldn't want you, it came to us when Dumbledore said that we should blood adopt you and de-age you so you could live with memories of us being your parents. Your mother and I didn't want to do that, but Dumbledore started to subtlety threating your mother and I, and no matter how powerful the both of us are we knew we wouldn't be able to take Dumbledore on, either magically and Politically, he just had to much influence on everyone at the time._

_We tried to be loving parents to you, knowing that somewhere someone was probably devastated at the loss of their son, your mother and I both hope that when you go and find your biological parents, that you tell them that we are sorry for not finding them ourselves and that we loved you like our own._

_My son, your mother and I will always love you, even if you declare the Wizarding world not your own._

_Love Always_

_James and Lily_

**-X-**

Wiping his eyes slightly Harry sobs softly into his knees for the parents that knew the truth, knew that he was kidnapped but still loved him, taking a deep breath he breathes in a he slowly releases it before wiping his eyes and lifting his head slowly, "S-sorry" he stutters before huffing out another breath.

"It's alright, are you ready to keep going?" Ragnok asks softly handing over some tissues, nodding his head slightly Harry nods for them to continue, "The reading of Sirius Black will be in an hour, there have been numerous attempts to have been made to change the Will as well as having it stopped" he said before continuing, "We have also gathered all the evidence we need towards the investigations into the Potter accounts" he said handing over another file filled with pages and pages of everything that had been taken out as well as who had been payed and if they used the money.

Flipping through the pages quickly Harry just skims through them before nodding his head "I'll let you take care of everything" he says before handing the folder back "Very well" Ragnok replies, "That seems to be everything than" he continues, "After the reading you are going to come back here and your portkey will leave soon after" he says before standing and leading Harry towards the exit, "You can wait in the room for everyone to turn up" he says motioning for the twins to follow Harry and himself, "No one will be allowed entrance until the reading" he says before coming to a stop in front of one of the meeting rooms that will be used as the official reading room, bowing slightly Harry replies, _"Thank you, Master Ragnok"_ he says in Gobbledegook before entering the room provided.

**-X-**

Breathing in deeply Harry blows his nose before being man handled by both Fred and George into some nearby chairs, "Mate, _What exactly, _Is going on?" they both ask after taking a seat on either side of Harry, breathing in deeply he wonders where he should being.

Starting from the start Harry explains how he received their letter telling him of their families betrayal as well as Hermione's, then about how he snuck out of Petunia's in order to find out the truth, how he went to Gringotts and told the only Goblin her knew what he thought was the truth, who then went to Head Goblin Ragnok. Finding out he was kidnapped then adopted by the Potters and that Dumbledore and some of the Professors from Hogwarts were taking money from his accounts, as well as the blocks that were placed on him and the memory blocks as well, Harry told them all holding nothing back, he told them how he was actually two years older than themselves and how he seemed younger cause he was de-aged when he was three, he told them that his parents were actually alive and that he himself had a twin sister, after telling them everything Harry than re-introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Shikamaru, It's nice to meet you"

**-X- **

_(Harry will be called Shikamaru from now on, hopefully)_

Sitting in silence while watching the reactions of both Fred and George Shikamaru wonders what they will say when he tells them that he will be leaving soon to look for his real mother and sister, breathing in deeply Shikamaru is startled when his hands are lightly squeezed before the doors to the room are opened and everyone who is supposed to be at the reading enter.

Sitting back slightly Shikamaru gazes around watching the various expressions on everyone's face before squeezing the hands within his back.

Watching as the Goblin who was reading the will steps into the room and march towards the podium in the middle before he clears his throat, "Those of you who are hear for the Will Reading of One Sirius Orion Black, take a seat" he says gesturing to the seats all around them.

"I am Stonetooth, I will be making sure that everyone who is mentioned within the late Lord Black's will receive what they must" he says before clearing his throat again and starting, tapping a sharp clawed finger on the side of a bowl sitting on top of the podium.

"**I Sirius Black, of Sound Mind, Body, Soul and Magic declare this my TRUE last will and testament, if any other shall appear then every last Knut within the Black Vaults shall be passed off to various charities around the world both Magical and Muggle, every asset owned shall be liquidated and the money again shall be passed onto charities, every properties shall be sold/liquidated or made into a magical orphanage, every book, treasure and/or anything else that cannot be sold shall be passed onto World Libraries everywhere and that those who tried to fake my will not be allowed anywhere near these places, finally those who tried to fake my will, will either be put to death by hanging or lose their magic this is final and shall come to pass as the will of magic"**

The room swims with magic for a second before settling down and leaving everyone within the room breathless,

"**Since everyone is still present then this will is the true and last will of Sirius Black, I would like to first start off with saying that I hope my Godson Harry James Potter is present, if he is not then I wish for the Goblins to do an investigation into the monies taken from the black accounts since my incarceration of November 5****th**** 1991.**

**All money, properties, books, treasures and everything else belonging to myself and the black family including Lordship is to pass onto my one and only heir Harry James Potter-Black, except for the following things.**

**I Lord Sirius Orion Black Lord of the Most Ancient and Nobel House Of Black declare all and any marriage proposals for the new Lord Black Null and Void, I declare all and any marriage proposals for My Godson Null and Void, I declare any and all magical contacts Null and Void and if any are to be completed then those who signed are to lose their magic as well as their standing within the Magical World, as the Magical Guardian of Harry James Potter no Contracts, proposal or anything else shall come to pass.**

**Now for the good bits: I Bequeath 100.000 Galleons to one Remus John Lupin, do with it as you wish my friend, even if it is to buy those books you oh so love, I also leave to you a contract which only needs your signature, you are going to become an author moony, make prongs and I proud old friend.**

**I also leave behind a letter for one Remus John Lupin.**

**I Bequeath 100.000 Galleons to one Andromeda Tonks-Black, My dear Andy I want to thank you and your husband for always believing in me. **

**I also re-instate Andromeda and any child she has back into the Black family.**

**To Draco Malfoy I re-instate you back into the Black family, though you might not be getting the title of Lord Black, you do have the resources that us Blacks have and although you are half Malfoy you are also half Black, use those to your advantage, but also remember that you never play your family.**

**I declare the contract between Lord Malfoy and Lady Narissa Black Null and Void, Cissi you were always a spoilt child, but now it is time that you learnt of the consequences of your actions. I also evict you from the Black family, any heirlooms you have taken will be bought into Gringotts and put into a separate account for any children that your son may have.**

**I Bequeath 10.000 Galleons to one Severus Snape as well as any and all potions ingredients with Number 12 Grimmuald Place; I also leave behind a letter for you. Though you and I have never nor will we ever get along I do want you to know that I am thankful that you have been honestly trying to protect my Godson. Not only that but I am sorry for what I did to you as a teenager, nothing I can say will ever take back what I did, I almost killed you and yet I got away with it. I hope that someday you can forgive what I did and we can be on somewhat good terms.**

**I Bequeath 100.000 Galleons to Fred and George Weasley, You are the next generation, the ones who will make those around you laugh just because you can, it is a gift to treasure and I am proud to say that I know the both of you. AS well as the money I leave you with every single prank that the Marauders and I played while in school as well as the ones we didn't have enough time to do, the only thing I ask is that you make sure that when using these things you aren't doing it to hurt someone, unless they deserve it then you can do whatever. I also recommend you talk to Remus Lupin, trust me he will be your new hero. He also was the one who came up with our more vindicated pranks.**

**I Bequeath 100.000 Galleons to Neville Longbottom, though when I first met you, you were shy, boy who had little self-confidence, but now you have grown to be a strong person, one that I know Alice and Frank will be proud of. Don't let anyone get you down, not matter who they are or what they say, you are your own person and nobody can change that. I am glad that Harry has such a strong friend like you, someone he can trust to go to that won't tell the things he says to someone else.**

**I Bequeath 100.000 Galleons to Luna Lovegood, though you and I haven't met, I feel like I know you myself, I do know your father and If you are anything like him then you are probably the one person who can help Harry and not judge him. You are a unique person with a unique way of seeing things, sometimes you see the things that others don't and that can be bad, but you don't let that get to you. You are stronger then what others realise and I am glad that you are Harry's friend.**

**Amelia Bones: I leave to you, what truly happened that night the Potters were killed, you cannot fake pensive memories and I have stored some for you, I want you to make sure that everyone knows the truth, there are also some other things within it that you might want to take a look at.**

**I also want to say that If you die for some reason and the truth has not been revealed then publishers around the globe both Magical and Muggle will know the truth, they will be paid to print an article about it for as long as it takes to make the government take action.**

**-X-**

**To my Godson, I think I have an idea on what you will be doing shortly, I can only say that James, Lily and I are all proud of the person you turned out to be, you are a strong will and talented person, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I also want you to know that I have always loved you and that no matter what I always will"**

**To Hermione Granger, I leave you with these parting words. Know that while yes you are book smart, you aren't street smart, you may have been one of the smartest witches within the Halls of Hogwarts, but you have made some of the dumbest choices to ever be made. When we first met, I had believed that someone like you would turn out just like Lily but I guess I was wrong, you steal, cheat and betray those who are supposed to be your friends, I hope that you realise that when you have no more used Old Man Dumbledore will just through you aside like a toy. You won't be able to find work within the Magical world due to the betrayal you have done to MY GODSON, I hope that no matter where you go, you remember that if it weren't for Harry you would be dead thanks to that idiot Ronald Weasley. **

**To the Weasley Family, I leave you with these parting words. I hate you, you will be getting nothing and If I ever see you anywhere near my godson I will come back and kill you, painfully and slow, I will live up to the Black name and I will show you exactly why we were once so feared.**

**I want you to know that if it wasn't for MY GODSON Your Only DAUGHTER would be rotting in some sewer pipe down in the bowls of Hogwarts all because Albus FUCKEN Dumbledore didn't do anything about that little book that your IDIOTIC DAUGHTER started writing in even though she KNEW, that it was a stupid idea. If you think that Albus Dumbledore will have any say on what happens next when the WHOLE MAGICAL WORLD finds out what you have been doing to their 'Saviour' I hope you rot in hell and don't worry, when you die I will have the most fun 'playing' with the whole lot of you.**

**To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you with this last warning. If you believed that for one moment Lily, James or I never knew the truth behind what happened on July 31st 1990 than you are a complete and utter idiot, I hope that when you are taken off your pedestal it is painfully slow. When you finally die, I will personally show you exactly what my parents taught me before there death.**

**-X-**

Ronald Weasley was pissed, he had befriended the Boy-Who-Lived on orders from both his parents and the Headmaster, who had said that he would be able to get some more money from being his friend and making sure that bloody Potter did everything Dumbledore wanted him to do. After Sirius Black had come into the Picture Dumbledore had told Ronald to make sure that they weren't in contact, Dumbledore had said that he would get some more money now that Black had died, but instead he had gotten nothing, nada, zilch. So of course he would be pissed, he had to take back seat when it came to bloody Potter, and it was all his bloody fault.

Ginny Weasley was also pissed, both Dumbledore and her Mother had said that nothing would be able to stop the Marriage contract between herself and Potter, she was going to be the new Lady Potter, she was going to be able to buy herself nice things, she was going to be able to attend all those functions with new clothes, everyone would want to know who she was wearing, where she bought them from, for how much and everything else and she would flaunt all the money she got for marrying the Boy-Who-Lived. They would attend parties in his honour and she would be in the lime light with him. She would be able to buy new clothes, diamonds and everything else and she wouldn't have to live in such a cramped space anymore. But now all her plans were in ruin.

Molly Weasley was also pissed, well she was more than pissed, she had plans _huge _plans for that money she would receive from both Ginny and Harry, for being the mother figure to the Boy-Who-Lived, she _wanted _that money, Dumbledore had promised that if she took him in and cared for him than she would get paid for it, but now everything was going to ruins all because stupid bloody Black got himself killed off and made sure she couldn't force Harry into Marring her precious Ginny.

Albus Dumbledore was fuming, he was supposed to get most of the money from Sirius, he was supposed to be able to do what he wanted without anyone finding out, but now, not only was their supposed to be an investigation into the funds taken out of the Black accounts and he Albus Dumbledore was the one who had taken most of the funds out, not only that but he had also taking out some valuable artifacts along with old tombs and relics to be sold for more money. Nothing was going the way he wanted and now he couldn't even get that stupid child Potter to marry someone of his choice, everything was falling apart and Albus Dumbledore _Hated_ when things didn't go his way, Not only that but it seemed that Lily, James and even Sirius knew the truth behind Harry's arrival, as long as Harry never stepped foot into Gringotts than he was safe from Harry finding the truth out. But right now he needed to plan.

**-X-**

**Authors Note/s:** Hopefully this longness of the chapter will satisfy everyone until I have enough time/energy to write the next bit, amazingly I did have more but it would be in-complete if I had added it with this chapter so i'm just gonna add it to the next...(Hope that makes sense)

On another note, Happy Born-Day to meeee LOL hope everyone enjoyed, and hopefully I'll be able to update soon (Don't count on it) but I do have some of the next chapter done, besides the parts that I cut out of this one. I also think I need to have a sleep too much junk and not enough **REAL **food LOL Ohh

On another/other note, don't ask me Why I gave the story it's name haha...Trust me you don't wanna know


	2. Chapter 2

_For all warnings, Disclaimers &/Or summary's both long and short see first chapter, additional warnings/disclaimers will be added when needed. You read at your own risk._

**Authors Note/s: **Amazingly a lot of people weren't very happy with the way the first chapter had turned out (Neither was I PEOPLE, but I think a lot of people were angry that I made Goku out to be a total bastard ;) Oh well LIVE WITH IT –evil laugh-

Hmm what else, Oh I don't know if people have realised but this story won't be updated regularly (Obviously) I'm just really shit at that kind of thing. Also I hope people won't be expecting ALL Chapters to be as long as the first one, I'm sorry but that chapter took me like four months to write while I did this one in like two hours (I'm tired give me a break) the only reason why I rushed it was because I thought I'd be nice like that haha.

**Thanks to:** _All Reviewers, C2s, Favs and Alerts_

**I don't usually do this but I can't be bothered to send them to your PM's Sorry ;)**

**REVIEWS: **

Anon: LOL You are seriously Pathetic, Seriously? He's timid and crying like a bitch because I want him to be timid and crying like one, if you have a problem with it than don't let me and _MY_ story bother you. Besides how would you feel if the people you thought were your parents weren't and the people you trusted and cared for were actually using you and playing you for a fool, Please, tell me you' wouldn't at least be a little upset/hurt. Besides It was only one time _hopefully_.

Candinaru25: Then stick around ;)

917brat: Thank you, hopefully you won't be disappointed with what happens.

Sakura Lisel: Wow, you must be really pissed, I admit that I know what you are saying with the whole Goku/Sarah thing but to be honest I never said anything about Goku and 'Sarah' being in love, nor did I say anything about how Goku knew Sarah was pregnant meaning that Goku left either before she found out or she didn't tell him letting Goku leave.

HPDWSupernaturalFan: Hi, Thank you for Reviewing, I agree I normally skip reviewing as well, I kind of think that you are giving too much respect for this story ;) but hopefully I can live up to it and not disappoint.

Lord Atreyu Emyrs: LOL Thanks, I usually would but for some reason every time I do get one, I can't seem to get the energy to write and every time I don't have one everything just springs in front of me, that and I like to post right after I've finished writing it so that I don't go back and delete the whole thing _(I usually do this cause I'm not satisfied with the way it's turned out)_

Taboo22: Thank you

xXxOtAKU-444xXx: Thank you

Namikaze natsumi-hime: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it ;)

Tomtakahic: Hi thanks for the review, I hope I don't disappoint

Angelic Visage: LOL I get like that sometimes, I really don't know what to say but I'm glad you liked it enough to review and to _hopefully_ read the next chapter, I hope I don't disappoint with it and I can't wait to write Goku's reaction I think it'd be like WTFo_O?

**UN-BETA'd – **So there WILL BE MISTAKES DO LIKE DO READ NYAAH

**P.S: **I Don't think my Chapter titles make sense? Oh well Enjoy?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>Past questions and moving forwards

Shikamaru sighed the last Dumbledore and the others had just left via the Goblins, none of them left peacefully too in fact Shikamaru could say –With a chuckle- that they had to be threatened in order to get them to leave, thinking back over it Harry really shouldn't of been surprised especially with the fact that none of them had gotten anything they wanted out of Sirius' will. Tilting his head to the side Shikamaru eyed the frames of Neville, Luna and Prof Lupin who had stayed behind, with them were there respected Parents or in Neville's case Guardian.

Breathing in deeply Shika wonders just how he'll go about telling them the truth, should he just blurt it out like he did with the twins or should he take his time and hash out a different kind of plan, feeling his hands been squeezed slightly he lets his eye drift towards the faces of both Fred and George Weasley, they had taken to holding his hands during the reading of Sirius' will. They had been –As much as he didn't want to admit- his rock during the last couple of hours.

Smiling lightly at them he softly as them whether they would be staying for the confrontation or leaving, hearing the firm "Staying" from the both of them he smiles a little wider feeling a little lighter, squeezing their hands back Shika nods his head before turning towards Prof Lupin, Neville and Luna who had drifted together, nodding to the Goblin Guards standing at the door and to Stonetooth who was just leaving Harry stands before making his way towards the others letting Fred and George trail behind him.

Pulling out a chair across from the others Shika, Fred and George all take a seat before Shika sits forwards, folds his hands and lays them gently on the table, watching each wearily Shika is startled when a thin piece of parchment thrust in front of his face letting him know that certain people (being those across from him) were asked to take an oath saying that anything they had learnt during the Will reading were to remain a secret unless told otherwise.

Feeling a little bit more lighter Shika quickly folds the paper and shoves it into a pocket, "Hello" he says softly looking straight at Luna, Neville and Prof Lupin seeing the suspicion in Neville's eyes and the dreamy yet open look in Luna's Shika turns towards Pro Lupin only to see him staring straight at Shika as if he knew him, swallowing tightly Shika opens his mouth only to see Lupin gasp before he stands and throws his seat back (accidently) feeling arms wrap around him Shika tenses slightly before relaxing into those arms.

"Oh cub" he mutters tightening his arms slightly, "I'm so glad you're Ok" he says pulling back holding Shika at arms-length, "You look so different" he adds in an after-thought while gazing at Shika, smilingly slightly Shika drops his arms and gestures for Lupin to take a seat, seeing him reluctant Shika points to the one next to him gazing silently at Fred before seeing him nod and move a seat down so that Lupin could take the seat next to Shika, Smiling brightly he flushes slightly before taking his seat as well.

"Hello Harry" Luna says smiling with a dreamy look upon her face, "Luna" he replies softly, seeing the questioning looks from everyone else Shika quickly settles into his seat squeezing the hand of Lupin's who held his hand rated tightly. Starting from the start Shika explained how Fred and George had sent him a letter early on during the summer holidays about how their family and Hermione were practically jumping for joy and talking about all the money they would get from Sirius now that he was dead and how Shika himself wouldn't know about Sirius having a Will since they weren't going to tell him, he then went on to explain about how he had snuck away from his Aunt's house in order to come into Gringotts, from their he told them about finding out about him being adopted and how his parents thought that Dumbledore may have stolen him from his birth mother even though he said that, telling them everything (Excluding the time chamber he just said that he rested after taking a potion that restored the way he would of looked if he had a healthy childhood) finishing off with them being wear they were now Shika (They know his new name now;)).

Watching the faces of everyone around him Shika felt Remus (I'm not your Prof anymore) squeeze his hand again before he stood and started to pace, "Whatever you do, I'll be here for you" he said nodding his head slightly while saying it, smiling slightly Shika just nods his head "We'll" Neville corrects staring straight into Shika's eyes, Smiling bright at him he stands and moves to hug Neville, "Thanks Nev" he said softly before pulling Luna into a hug as well, "You'll find her" she said softly, nodding slightly Shika smiles at her brightly, _I'll find her_ he said to himself.

**-X-**

Breaking the tension Remus' asks when exactly Shika would be leaving to try and find his Parents, telling them that he would be leaving soon Shika is pulled into a group hug before they all tell him to write to them and to stay in contact before they all leave. Smiling as the last person (Neville) leaves Shika sits down breathing a huge sigh, _he had done it_, he had told those who he cared about the truth, smiling at the still seating Fred and George Shika quickly stands and gestures for them to follow him, nodding to the guards still standing at the door Shika takes them and leads them back towards Ragnok's office.

Entering after being called in Shika, Fred and George take a seat waiting for Ragnok to finish what he was doing, "Is everything well" Ragnok asks after finishing off with some paperwork, Nodding slightly Shika smiles to let him know that everything had gone well, "Good" he says nodding his head, "We have started to clean out everything from the Potter and Black Vaults and have put them into a secure vault where only you or someone with the same blood can get into it" he said pointing out the fact that now he knew his heritage his blood work had changed, "I also have your portkey ready" he said handing over a piece of paper.

"_Thank you Master Ragnok, for everything"_ Shika said in Gobbledegook, _"I don't know if I'll ever be able to pay you back"_ he finished bowing low in respect, watching as he nodded his head Shika turned towards the twins, "Thank you for everything" he said pulling them both into a hug, "I don't know what I would of done without you two" he continued with his arms still wrapped around their waists, pulling back Shika sees them grinning at him softly. "Don't worry mate, We'll think of something" Fred says before George finishes, seeing them both wink at him he smiles before moving towards all of his things (which had been bought in when he was distracted) pulling Hedwig out of her cage Shika sets her on his shoulders telling her to hold on tightly, turning to look at the twins again Shika waves slightly before saying the code word and disappearing from Ragnoks Office.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: **Yeerp That's all I got, amazingly I want peoples opinion on whether or not you want some of the HP characters to go to the DBZ world or not? Especially Fred and George (Who Harry/Shika seems to like a little too much) But tell me what you think, I might get some inspiration and yeah. Review and whatnot ;)

Abes


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note/s: **I for the life of me, can't figure out just _WHY_ I haven't updated recently, I think it's Cos' my cat had kittens(Old News) but other than that I have absolutely no idea, anyway a lot of people were against this story turning into a slash, even though I still haven't decided just what I'm going to do I can safely say that there will be _ABSOLUTELY _No pairing as of right now, right now Harry is just more concerned with meeting the mother he doesn't know and the sister he just realised he had. Me on the other hand, I'm more worried about getting better ;) (FluX_X!)

I would like to say Thank you again to everyone who _Reviewed, Alerts, Subs, Fav's and everything else_ you totally rock, although I would hope that you spew abuse to other people thank you. On another lighter note all reviews will be answered at the **Bottom** of this page, I would usually do it at the top but I thought a change was in order so it's going at the bottom for now. On another, other note (I have to get this outta my system) for those who don't know I live in Sydney, Australia, they recently released the next Three Episodes of Sherlock BBC, Now I admit I am a fan of Sherlock, totally love him and can be heard quite randomly spewing forth the fact that Sherlock kicks arse but I have to say that while they I loved the first three episodes, not quite the second, It was more of a fleeting glance at it before turning around and ignoring the whole thing, which by the way is a total offence but GRR there was just something telling me _NOT _to watch them, so without further ado I can quite shamely say I still haven't seen them. Hopefully I work up the courage soon ;)

So without further ado, enjoy what I have been able to spit out of my lame attempt at writing the next chapter, I hope it doesn't disappoint the way it feels like it has. (I also hope I haven't lost anyone by the way I talk ha.) (I'm going through problems of NOT calling Harry, Harry ha, Shouldn't of changed his name but oh well)

**P.S: **I have a habit of replying to Reviews but forgetting about it so If I reply **Down The Bottom** to your review then I guess, Oh well. Ha

**Chapter Three: **First Glance, First Chance

Breathing in deeply he quickly smiled a tight smile before saying the passcode and waiting for the inevitable to happen, feeling the weird tingly sensation start within his stomach slowly making its way through his system Shikamaru quickly closes his eyes, squeezing them tight before feeling the familiar tug behind his navel, overwhelming the tingly sensation from before and _Pulling_ at him in different directions. Closing his mouth he quickly counted to ten before starting from the start and doing it again, _One, One Thousand, Two One Thousand, Three One Thousand, Four One Thousand,_ and so on and so on.

Landing with a loud and rather messy THUMP he groans before turning on his side and continuing his counting, _Eight One Thousand, Nine One Thousand, Ten One Thousand_ he silently counts before getting his stomach under control, opening his eyes he blinks in shock at the sudden sunlight shining straight into his eyes, groaning he rolls onto his back before throwing his arm over his eyes in a dramatic fashion, _Couldn't they of warned me_ he thinks to himself cursing Ragnok and everyone else for not warning him of bloody _Time Difference_. Breathing in the fresh air blowing Shika moves his arm gently letting some sunlight peek through onto his face, breathing in relief Shika groans a second later when out of know where a shadow blocks the sun.

Staring straight up into the person Shikamaru can't help but stare, the person looked exactly like him it was uncanny, the same Rich Raven hair that hung in a braid, the same high cheek bones and dark eyes, she had plump kissable lips the were curled into a scowl, fist raised slightly Shikamaru blinked before realisation came over his face. Feeling his face heat up Shika doesn't know whether to be embarrassed or sick, if she was who he thought she was then he did _not_ want to think of what she was thinking of what he was doing(Hope you kept up)

Standing slowly Shika raised his arms as a sign of surrender, slowly taking in all her features he looks behind her too see a modest two story home, turning back towards her Shika sighs before pulling his arms down and clears his throat, "I-I'm looking for Yuki Welford" he stutters out cursing himself he clears his throat again before turning to face the person he addressed, seeing confusion written over her features he quickly pulls out a letter before handing it over, "I was told to give her this" he said watching as she caressed the letter.

"Follow Me" Shikamaru finally hears after what seemed like hours of just standing there waiting for a reply, nodding to show he understood Shikamaru walked slowly behind her, taking in everything that had to offer before facing the front door. "Wait here" she says simply before moving through the still open door and into the house, feeling weird Shikamaru just turns around and gazes out around the house, surrounded by hills and rocks he wonders how quite things are this far out.

Hearing sudden noise behind him Shikamaru has no time to brace himself before arms are wrapped tightly around his neck, breathing in deeply he can feel a slight tremble from the body holding him, breathing in the smell of her hair Apple & Cinnamon he feels dampness on his shoulders, feeling the body take a step back Shikamaru braces himself for what he knew to be an interrogation to come.

"Mom?" they hear as a tentative voice calls from behind them, turning to look at the person Shikamaru gave the letter too he wonders just what she thinks is going on with her mother hugging a stranger, her brother who she probably didn't even know about, feeling a pang Shikamaru wonders if she even knew that she had a brother.

"Oh Sweetheart, Oh Darling" she says before striding over and pulling the startled girl into a hug, feeling kinds of emotions that he didn't want to think about well up inside of him he quickly averted his eyes, letting them slide over everything with-in the house, from the lounge room to the bits of the kitchen he could see, feeling a hand slide into his he shifts his eyes towards his mother before letting her pull him into the lounge room _this will be a long talk_ he thinks before taking a seat.

"Lexi Sweety" she says turning her attention to the still somewhat confused looking teenager, "You remember how I told you about your brother" she continued seeing distrust shine within her eyes, "Well apparently some friends found him" she finished smiling slightly while looking at him, smiling slightly Shikamaru wonders how long it takes before things start to break. He's never been in a situation like this before, but he felt like things had to break before everything starts to get better. "How can you trust him, he could be lying" his sister Alexis all but spits out distrust written all over her face, seeing her open her mouth to say some more Yuki his mother (He will _Never_ get over that) shoves the parchment Shikamaru arrived with before shooting her a glance.

Watching as his sister read the letter Shikamaru can remember everything that happened when Ragnok was writing it and explaining what to do.

**Flashback**

_Pacing the office slightly Harry Potter now named Shikamaru Welford turned abrubtly and droped into the arm chair across from Ragnok, sighing he lets out a breath before flicking his gaze upto where he knows Ragnok is still ignoring him, "Why do I have to take a letter again" he said moving into a more comfortable position, hearing a sigh he turns towards Ragnok, "Because if you don't they will be more inclined to kill you rather than listen to what you have to say" he says before going back to his letter and with a swish and a flick finished it off before rolling it up and placing it gently on the table in front of Shikamaru, "Now, remember to tell them the truth and leave nothing out" he finished before ushering Shikamaru out through the door and back with the others to await his departure time._

**End Flashback**

Feeling eyes on him Shikamaru looks into the eyes of his sister before turning towards his mother, seeing a question in their eyes he smiles a small smile before letting it fall off his face, _Now, the moment of truth_ he thought before opening his mouth and telling them about himself.

Telling them about being, Freak, Boy, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, everything, Shikamaru told them the truth leaving nothing out, he sat there staring out over the settling sun as he told them the things he hadn't told anyone and he waited.

_TBC_

_And that's it, I know it doesn't really give you much, I mean come on all I really told you was that Harry made it but Oh well, you're just gonna have to wait so nerr. On another note, it's slightly more longer than the last chapter._

Mad-Man-Productions: OH MY GOD! Now you know how I feel when I'm reading an awesome story only to find out half-way through that it is HET….Not that I have anything against reading Het's …But Anyway, I should probably tell you that this story RIGHT NOW has NO PAIRINGS in it, meaning NO SEX, NO KISSING, NO NOTHING…I only suggested that everyone give ideas so PLEASE don't get your nickers in a twist yea and just RELAX…Whether you continue to read or not is totally up to you but I will say that If and ONLY IF I decide to add a Harry/Someone pairing to the story then I will take into consideration the fact that you only like HET, I will also take into consideration that other people like SLASH….But right now everyone is 'Flyin' Solo'

Burstinatrix of the Void: Haha thank you, I admit I'm finding it hard not seeing that myself ;)

Namikaze Natsumi-hime: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it ;)

PriyanshPotter: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to add it to your alerts, I'll be honest about pairings though, I don't think I'm going to have one just yet. Actually I don't think I want a pairing to be added at all ;)

Changechild: OH MY GOD, I think I LOVE YOU haha, I was thinking that too with Chi-Chi being all Abusive to Goku, Gohan and Goten. She always struck me as a total bitch but I kind of like her in a 'She-is-Gohan's-Mother' kind of way other than that ;) haha. I would love for F+G to like Shika/Harry like that it would be awesome but I don't know just yet If I want anything like that to happen with them, I think I just want them to be really cool older brothers. AS for a pairing I'm thinking of not having one ;) And I agree with you on it being Sarah's (kind Of) fault ;) Anyway Thanks for the review.

Tomtakahic: Haha I'm sorry but for some reason I got the feeling as if you sighed as you wrote that, Haha Well I'm glad you're not picky but I do hope you like/d this chapter, I feel like I should put more but keep getting distracted so I'm stopping haha. Thanks for the Review again ;)

Candinaru25: Haha Yeah 'ennit nice

Mad about the Boro: Thank you, I think…Hmm apart of me really wants to object, I've read great fic's where Harry/Shika is a kick-arse fighter and gay but I think I know where you're coming from still I'm not yet decided if I want him to have a male lover or a female one, hopefully I'll be able to decide soon otherwise I'm just gonna say fuck'et and leav'em single. I'll def check out the fic mentioned as well ;) we never know I might end up pairing Harry/Shika with his sis after all. Thanks for the review and suggestions ;)

Ch0C0CANDYZ: Haha Yea, I really didn't want to post due to the short length but I wanted to get another chapter out even if it was short. ;)

Taboo22: Thank you, am glad you enjoyed! ;)

Son-Silvia: Wow Thanks, From the stories I've read from the HP/DBZ Crossover Sect are usually written while Harry is in Hogwarts bringing the DBZ Characters into his world, I think that's why I mostly don't read them ;) But I'm glad you took the time to read this one and that you think it's different and interesting. ;)

HPDWSupernaturalFan: Haha thank you, Hope you like/d this chapter ;) and got my PM

Kits-Hold-Their-Tears: Ohh, I can't wait for their reactions as well, Hopefully not too long now, hmm hopefully I'll describe Harry/Shika better in the next chapter, err well you might of gotten an teeny-tiny glimpse of him in this chapter but yea I'll try and describe him better in the next. Thanks for the Review ;)

Pirate Queen Of the 21st Centry: Here you go, am glad you liked it ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews Down The BOTTOM!**

**Authors Notes: **So Sorry I haven't Updated recently, due to the fact that my computer practically broke on me, luckily though I did manage to buy me a new one but I don't currently have the internet connected to it, So I have left it with my brother so that he can put everything of mine back onto it…. On another note I think my sister just found out that I get car sick sometimes, I don't know why it's taken her so long but oh well. Apparently they (Her and my cousin's) find it funny.

I have to thank everyone who reviewed even if you did say my story was Shit or I was stupid for wanting Harry to have a relationship with the twins, amazingly a lot of people gave me some really weird ideas so tootles to you who inspire with your hateful hateful words, On another note I should probably tell you that I have decided to not have a pairing between Harry and someone else as of yet, if at some time in the future it changes then Oh Well. Hmm, I was gonna say something else but I can't remember what, Oh _that's_ right, I wanted to thank **Kits-hold-their-tears** for giving me inspiration to writing this chapter, which is basically just a err, whaddya call'et? Ehh! Oh Well! _[InsertWhatEverYouCall'EtChapterHere] _Cos' Ya'kno' it's like that. So Yes, thank you for saying that you wanted a more thorough description of what Harry/Shika looks like, hopefully I don't make him extremely girly or something like that.

_**Thanks to: **__All Reviewers, C2s, Favs and Alerts you make my insides all tingly _

**For all warnings, Disclaimers &/Or Summary's both long and short see first chapter, additional warnings/disclaimers will be added when needed. You read at your own risk Bitch.**

**Un-BETA'd**

**-X-**

**Chapter Four: **Important Conversations

There wasn't much that could be said as Remus Lupin, friend and confident of both the late Sirius Black and James Potter, it didn't escape his notice nor his keen sense of smell as to the both new and old scent that wafered towards his sensitive nose, twitching slightly he wondered just where he had smelt it from, it was someone deep within his heart and he knew it but for some reason he could not come up with just _who_ the person was.

Scowling slightly at that thought Remus felt frown lines form on his face as he searched his mind for the answer only to still come up blank. Where the _hell_ had he smelt that scent from, it was somewhat intoxicating, he felt like he was in a bad porno movie where he kept licking everything in sight. Shaking his head slightly Remus turned his vision towards his one time students Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, smiling calmly at the both of them he wondered slightly just what they were all doing in the room, he had expected to be kicked out with the others one the reading was finished.

Sighing he once again inhaled the scent before turning his face towards where Neville and Luna were standing and talking in low soft voices, nodding to them he indicated that they should have a seat next to him he wondered if either of the teens next to him knew the scent. Quickly dismissing the thought as soon as it flew through his mind Remus turns towards them smiling slightly before asking in a calm and soft voice how their summers were going so far, feeling a sense of piece settle around them as they mildly chatted.

Hearing the footsteps coming closer and chairs being pulled from the table Remus slowly turns towards the Weasley Twins and their companion smiling slightly at them before focusing his attention on the other.

Feeling a sort of recognition at the person Remus couldn't put his finger on who he was for he was definitely a _he_, trying not to bring attention to himself he sniffed the air around them smelling that addicted scent coming for their companion. Focusing more on him Remus is struck dumb when he sees a flash of something strike through the strangers eyes.

Scanning his face Remus notices his deep dark brown eyes that gazed steadily back at him, shadowing them were thick black lashes that seemed to caress his tan skin every time he blinked, thin mouth that quirked slightly to the side as high cheekbones graced his face. He wore his hair in a long-ish braid that trailed down his side, cocking his head to the side Remus slowly let his mind take its turn in trying to find out how he knew this person.

Flicking his eyes down past the others mouth Remus let them wonder down towards his chest, stoping to admire the way his arms bunched up and struck through the shirt he wore, making out the defined and ripped muscles on his arms his eyes wondered towards his chest before his brain caught up with it. Flicking his eyes quickly upwards towards the other persons eyes Remus slowly comes to the realisation that he definitely knows this person and if he doesn't remember just how anytime soon he would explode.

Taking one more deep breath he slowly let it out before everything starts to click into place, springing out of his chair and across the table before he can fully realise it Remus has his arms wrapped tightly around the one he knows is his cub before moaning out softly _'Oh Cub'_ feeling the others loosing muscles Remus takes his time inspecting what he knows and comes to the realisation that he must know the truth behind his parents. Taking a step back Remus blushes softly before taking a seat next to Harry and squeezing his hand softly letting him feel his acceptance through that one gesture, getting a small smile out of it Remus turns to listen as Harry now taking his birth name Shikamaru tells both Neville and Luna the truth behind James and Lily adopting and just how far Dumbledore is willing to go to get what he wants. Telling them all about the time he had spent with the goblins but not saying exactly what he was doing Remus is startled to remember that that was the reason they had been asked to take Vows before the meeting.

**-X-**

Neville was in shock, not only was the person he had seen with the Twins the famed Boy-Who-Lived, he Neville Longbottom seemed to be one of the people that Harry trusted. It was somewhat of a surprise for the Longbottom heir to learn the truth behind Headmaster Dumbledore, as well as the Weasley family and Hermione Granger, if for one thing Neville would of thought that Hermione would of stayed true to Harry, he was after all the only reason why her name and her as a person was so recognisable, not to sound mean or anything Cause Neville knew that he himself wasn't like that but he also knew that Ron and Hermione had not been friends and wouldn't be if it weren't for Harry. Shaking his head slightly he vowed to never become like them and to always stay on guard around them and especially around Albus Dumbledore,

Feeling slightly sick at what was being said Neville was glad that Harry would at least get to meet some more family, if there was one thing Neville knew it was that Harry deserved and needed this new family of his, he just hoped they didn't turn out to be bad, he wouldn't know what would happen if something like that happened to Harry.

**-X-**

Luna Lovegood sat calmly listening to the tale that Harry told, it was true that many people didn't like her, in fact she could say that out of all the students from Hogwarts only Neville and Harry truly cared for her as a person, it was something that normal teenagers would be downhearted about but for Luna it was something that she revelled in. She was always true to herself and never let what other people say get to her but if there was one thing she knew it was that you always treasured those you hold dear to you. Harry has seen her as a person not someone to be easily picked on, he had helped her gain more confidence in herself as well as becoming her one true friend and hearing that both Ron and Hermione had betrayed him so deeply had hurt her deeply, true she didn't know them like Harry did nor like them as much as Harry but she had always held the 'Your friend is my friend' concept. But to do something like this, Luna couldn't wait until they realise just what they would be missing out on, if she were to admit it, only to herself, she would gladly hunt them both down and hex them until she grew bored of it.

**-X-**

**With Shikamaru and his Mother and Sister**

If there was one thing Alexis could admit to it was the fact that she was scared, she normally wouldn't admit to something so stupid as being scared, she had grown up with only her mother and had known for a while now that she had a twin, her mother had told her such when she was five and had asked about that place that felt empty within her heart. Her Mum had taken her aside and gently as she could she had told her about how she had a brother, one who was taken away so cruelly when they were still young and had never been found, her Mum had told her how she had asked friends to keep both eyes and ears open in case he were to ever show and to let her know about it. So Yes, Alex knew that she had a brother and true she had dreamed about the day her brother would turn up and they would live happily as a family, they would find their father and tell him about them and then ask if he wanted to be a part of their little family and if he had his own then the more the merrier. But she had given up on that hope, she had slowly watched as her mother gave up on hope of ever seeing her brother and true her Mum had always loved her and cared for her, taking her to things and letting her get things and doing everything mothers were supposed to do but she knew that her Mum was missing that piece in her heart just as well as Alex was.

As soon as she had opened the door she knew that this person standing there would either bring them bad news and news that they might not want to hear. So of course Alex was cautious, she didn't want her mother's heart to get broken again, she didn't want her to get her hopes up high only to have the bought down again. She didn't know what she would do if that were the case but for now she would just watch and if this person who claimed to be her brother was lying, well she'll show him exactly how dangerous she could be.

**END**

Alright so you get a lil' info on what everyone is thinking, originally this wasn't what I wanted to happen but it has so oh well. Hmm what else, Oh! This is a BIGGIE! I actually didn't realise that I made Harry out to be some Super-Vamp-Sayian type of person? But I did. So I just wanted everyone to know that NO! That's not what's happening while yes both Alex and Harry have Sayian/Vamp-ness to them they won't actually have all the abilities/powers of them, so they'll probably have a bit of each letting them be killable. Which Mind you they can be killed.

On another note I'm thinking of writing abit of Gohan in the next chapter Cos' we all love Gohan but what I'm tryna decide about is whether or not to let Gohan know about his 'sister' and do nothing about it or to let him find out about her and do something with the info, you'know bringing them all together so yeah….Whatcha think?

Let me know your ideas and everything if you want, whether they'll be used or not is totally upto whether I can work them into the story..

**P.S: **I Probs won't update till after the 25th of May so If I do before then Meh but yeah just a warning, hopefully it doesn't take me almost two? Months to update again haha

**Reviews:**

**Shana:** Haha Thanks I was actually thinking you were gonna say that you clicked [X] Half way through Cos' it wasn't that great but I'm glad you liked it and don't worry spelling was awesome.

**Loubega: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked it

**Mattcun: **I'll try?

**Queen of the Earth: **Thank you!

**Hypersreak: ****CH3:**

Oh thank you and that is such a good question, really I'm wondering whether or not I should hold out on the answer, while It won't exactly spoil anything, everyone will find out later in the story though. But still to answer or not too ;) Hmm..

**CH2:** Oh another one who likes the idea of them having a threesome, Go Us! Haha

**CH1:** LOL Thanks for pointing that out…

**Taboo22:** Haha Yeah I'm really looking forward to the confrontation between ChiChi and Ella/Elizabeth

**Kits-hold-their-tears: **Haha Yes she does soon hopefully, hopefully she doesn't try and kick his arse first though.


End file.
